Shadow Talons
The Shadow Talons are a 4th Founding Successor Chapter of the heroic Raven Guard, created sometime in the fifth century of the 32nd Millennium. Little is known about this Chapter in official Imperial records save that the Shadow Talons are known to be a reclusive and suspicious Chapter, who no longer trust other Space Marine Chapters not of their genetic lineage, nor the Imperial government, preferring to work alone and unobserved by all, save the foes of Mankind and the Emperor. Chapter History Inception The Shadow Talons are a dark and mysterious Chapter that are not as well known as many other of their more renowned cousin Chapters. Primarily this is due to the fact that this Raven Guard Successor Chapter shuns accolades and recognition, preferring to fight their unseen shadow war against those myriad foes who would dare assail the worlds of the Emperor. Since their inception, the Shadow Talons have garnered a reputation as being both aloof and a reclusive chapter. Despite this reputation, they are highly active in the prosecution of the Emperor's wars, and are often deployed across the width and breadth of the galaxy in accordance to where they feel their presence is warranted the most. This rare Raven Guard Successor Chapter was created in the wake of the dark times following the disastrous War of the Beast against the largest Ork WAAAGH! seen by the Imperium of Man since the time of the Great Crusade. Though the Imperium ultimately emerged victorious, it was a pyrrhic victory at best as they had sacrificed much, including severe losses amongst the Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. The newly instilled Lord Commander of the Imperium decreed that the Imperium would raise as many new Chapters as they had gene-seed in the great vaults of Terra to sustain. All Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes were ordered to release a portion of their Veterans to provide the initial basis for this Founding, the greatest since the First Founding. Gene-seed tithing was doubled for the next standard century to replenish the vaults. After several decades, they had raised enough gene-seed to provide for the initial inception of several Space Marine Chapters of what would become the 4th Founding. It was the intention of the High Lords of Terra to eventually create hundreds of Chapters to ring the Imperium in adamantium and ceramite instead of only dozens. These first Chapters were charged with helping to reestablish order to an Imperium rife with civil discourse and insurrection, and to restore the rule of Imperial law. The Chapters created during this Founding were brutal and ruthless in the extreme. To help facilitate the creation of a new Successor Chapter, veteran warriors of the Raven Guard's 2nd Company were chosen to help form the initial cadre to help stand up the newly created Chapter. Their commander, the lauded and superbly-gifted Shade Captain Verys Summanus, was selected to lead the newly created Chapter. After much reflection and meditation the newly promoted Chapter Master Summanus received a vision of their lost Primarch Corax. When he finally emerged from his chambers, he told his command cadre that he had finally come to recognise the purpose and principles that they would endow upon their chapter. Summanus called them the Shadow Talons; for they would strike from the shadows and sow fear amongst the enemy against the backdrop of the chaos of battle. Utilising his formidable knowledge of stealth and sabotage to the fullest extent, Summanus and his command cadre trained their warriors to perform highly dangerous reconnaissance and guerilla missions deep behind enemy lines. Once trained to his satisfaction, Chapter Master Summanus despatched individual companies throughout the galaxy, wherever they were needed most. Without preamble, the Shadow Talons launched their unseen shadow war against the enemies of Mankind. Shadow Killers Sometime in the latter 600s.M32, rumours and unconfirmed reports soon began to circulate throughout the various Segmentae of unknown Adeptus Astartes units, clad in sable-and-white, carrying out targeted strikes, abductions and assassinations. The only evidence of their passing would be a mysterious sigil of a striking raven carved into the chests of their victims or burned into the blood-slicked walls by lascutter. These mysterious Astartes quickly earned a reputation as silent assassins who struck unseen from the shadows, killing pre-designated enemy leaders and ending many uprisings in their infancy, before they could become full-blown planetary insurrections. The fear these 'shadow killers' engendered throughout the various regions of the galaxy soon became quite palpable, as the mere rumour of their presence was often times enough to quell any sedition or heretical activities. Throughout the next century, scattered and apocryphal reports of anomalous Adeptus Astartes activity came to light. These actions were uniformly tactical-scale operations, carried out far from the front lines of any major Imperial crusades or campaigns by small detached units, ranging between squad and company in size. The warriors who carried them out were doubtless transhuman in nature judging by their power, abilities and wargear, but their identity remained concealed. Through only a small number of obtained grainy pict-captures, these few rare images clearly showed an unidentified attacking force of Adeptus Astartes. These mysterious Space Marines carried little or no unit markings or heraldry, or in some cases bore unrecognised markings and iconography not in the official record. But always these dark clad Astartes left behind their foreboding sigil to mark their passing - a stark reminder to their foes that if they dared soil the Imperium with their foul presence, that they too, faced a brutal and bloody end at their hands. Some sources posit a connection between these Astartes and certain shadowy events that occurred during the latter years of M32 that have never been satisfactorily explained by official records. Those Imperial worlds that were plagued with terrorist assaults, petty rebellions and the desperate plots of renegades and madmen, were quickly made into bloody, and oft times, brutal examples to serve as a dire warning to those who would dare renege on their sacred oaths to the Emperor or make truck with the Ruinous Powers. Shadow Talons Revealed During the first century of the 33rd Millennium, the Tenebra Sub-Sector, located in the Caligari Sector, a vast, ancient and forgotten region on the fringes of the Segmentum Tempestus, falls into open rebellion. These sub-sector includes some of the oldest worlds in the sector, colonised by human as early as the Dark Age of Technology, while other were claimed by the early Imperium during the Great Crusade in the late 30th Millennium. Rick in ancient technology - such as unique xenos artifacts, carefully guarded and jealousy hoarded by the local sects of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Several of these forge worlds conspired together, forming the Hēphaistos Coalition Technocracy - a conglomeration of three forge worlds that came to a mutual agreement - a temporary partnership formed to achieve independence from the oppressive rule of the Imperium and strictures of the Crimson Accords. Having grown disenfranchised with Imperial rule and the strictures that forbade the highly independent Tenebrae Mechanicus factions from studying forbidden technology, several of these forge worlds had come to value their isolation and independence from Mars. The Coalition declared their independence from the Imperium and began raiding various worlds of the sub-sector in order to obtain lost technologies they deemed too important, for mere humans, to have ownership or access to. Soon, scattered intelligence gathered by Imperial agents reached the ears of the High Lords of Terra, indicating that the Hēphaistos Coalition Magi had become increasingly corrupt, embracing forbidden technological blasphemies and dabbling in Silica Animus and the forbidden arts of Cybermancy. Some reports even claimed that they had begun to willingly make truck with debased renegades and consorting with vile xenos, trading for forbidden xenos artefacts and lore the Imperium could ill-afford to have fall into the hands of such hereteks. In response, the High Lords of Terra called for a Crusade, to bring the wrath of the Emperor down upon those that would dare turn from righteous light. Several Adeptus Astartes Chapters, including the Death Templars, Blades of the Lion, Imperius Ravagers and the Tempest Knights, joined the large Imperial Crusade to bring the Tenebra Sub-Sector back into the Imperial fold. The conflict ensued over the next several decades, and threatened to tear apart the entire Caligari Sector. Soon, the death toll rose into the hundreds of millions, as several worlds were utterly devastated by the ceaseless warfare fought between the Imperial and Coalition forces. As the decades dragged on, several more worlds were drawn into the conflict, both for and against the Coalition's cause. By the end of the first century, both sides had been bled dry by the neverending conflict. Slowly the secessionist forces had pushed back the Loyalist forces, inflicting a staggering number of casualties. Lacking the ability to end the conflict, the Imperial forces were forced to set up a blockade, to contain the threat of the Coalition forces. Sensing death, like carrion birds flying above a slowly dying creature, an ancient force of death-seeking predators slid out of the blackness of the outer void. Arriving without warning in 102.M33, the sudden appearance of the Shadow Talons' Chapter fleet caused alarm for both the Loyalist and Coalition forces operating within the Segmentum Pacificus. It was unknown if the unidentified Space Marine force had come to offer its aid to the Loyalist's or Coalition's cause. When both sides ran the ident checks of this mysterious Space Marine fleet, they identified this mysterious Chapter as the Umbra Unguis, using the ancient High Gothic form of their name, or the Shadow Talons in Low Gothic. They had arrived in the war zone to draw blood. With the arrival of such deadly predators, this force would change the nature of the campaign. As suddenly as they arrived, the Shadow Talons fleet quickly slipped back into the void and disappeared. But their foreboding presence would be felt soon enough. Not long after their unannounced arrival, the Shadow Talons officially entered the conflict during the Siege of Metis, one of the three forge worlds and primary instigators behind the Coalition alliance. The forge world was currently being attacked by the combined forces of both the Blades of the Lion and the Tempest Knights Chapters. However, they were locked in a bitter, long-running and highly protracted conflict with the forge world's primary forge-city of Coeus City, seat of the Metisian Mechanicus. The Shadow Talons' fleet then began a concussive bombardment directly above the previously unassailable sub-surface fortifications of the hive-capital, heedless of the collateral damage to the planet's population. The unrelenting bombardment caused massive tectonic force which shook the planet to its core, causing severe damage to the capital's infrastructure as well as several of the planet's cities. The Shadow Talons then proceeded to launch a multi-vectored assault in full force, catching the Metis Skitarii forces unprepared and decimating a number of strategic points with their initial strike. A self-contained fleet-based Chapter, the Shadow Talons were operating fully-equipped and at peak strength. They fought as a single cohesive force that struck like a series of brutal thunder hammer blows. Into this hellish landscape the Shadow Talons launched a vanguard assault and descended deep into the bowels of the forge world's capital city. The unforgiving sons of Corax hacked and blasted their way into the interior of the beleaguered capital, and ruthlessly hacked down the Skitarii defenders. After hours of fighting, the Shadow Talons made their way towards the capital's titanic plasma reactors and planted melta charges amongst the delicate containment fields. They shadow killers then retreated as suddenly as they had struck, back into the upper levels to detonate the charges. Once back on the surface, the Shadow Talons put the frenzied tech-priests and Skitarii defenders to both bolter and blade. The resulting destruction of Coeus City was significant, but it saw the swift collapse of the Metisian Mechanicus' resistance, and despite the damage sustained by the forge's factory-warrens, the envoys of loyalist Adeptus Mechanicus would be able to restart production with only minor delays. The Metisian Skitarii and Mechanicus bore the brunt of the assault's bloody cost, losing thousands, whereas the Shadow Talons only lost around one hundred Astartes. This cost, though high, was less than might have been expected from a drawn-out siege and the battle was lauded as a mighty victory for the advancing Imperial Crusade forces. It also established the reputation of the Shadow Talons as harbingers of death. Following the successful campaign on Metis, the Shadow Talons would continue to play an instrumental role during the rest of the Crusade. The campaign drug on for another six solar months, costing tens of thousands of lives on both sides, as the price for the Shadow Talons' need for brutal and bloody-handed retribution. Chapter Homeworld The Shadow Talons are known to hail from the mysterious death world of Cymmeria located somewhere near the Halo Stars on the borders between the Segmentum Pacificus and the Segmentum Obscurus. There is little information on this obscure planet other than it was discovered sometime during the latter years of the Great Crusade by the 512th Expeditionary Fleet commanded by Shadow Captain Valdis Than of the Raven Guard Legion. With the outbreak of the galaxy-wide conflict known as the Horus Heresy, this backwater world was quickly forgotten about and eventually lost to most historical records. It is not known how the Shadow Talons became the caretakers of this long forgotten world, but it can be assumed it was bequeathed to them by their Progenitors during their inception. Since that time, the Shadow Talons have continuously remained quite deliberately vague in regards to their home world, as it is in their nature to be highly secretive and extremely wary of outsiders. The preservation of their Chapter home world is clearly a priority for the Shadow Talons, and discussions about it amongst fellow Battle-Brothers, even when not in the presence of outsiders, is considered strictly forbidden. Other Imperial forces who have fought alongside the Talons see them as a brooding and malign Chapter - describing the defences and security precautions taken by them even when dealing with supposed allies as obsessive bordering on the paranoid. Notable Campaigns The Tenebra Uprising (014-103.M33) The Tenebra Uprising was a massive sub-sector wide conflict that erupted in the Tenebra Sub-Sector located in the Caligari Sector, an ancient and nearly forgotten region located on the fringes of the Segmentum Tempestus. Several forge worlds formed an outlaw-technocracy, declaring their independence from the Imperium proper, and soon began raiding nearby worlds in their obsessive quest to obtain lost technology. When word reached the ears of the High Twelve, they immediately dispatched a large Imperial castigation Crusade in order to bring the wrath of the Emperor down upon the upstart forge worlds. Several Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, including the Death Templars, the Blades of the Lion, Imperius Ravagers and the Tempest Knights, alongside several Astra Militarum regiments and Skitarii forces of multiple forge worlds, joined the Imperial Crusade to take back the disputed sub-sector. As the conflict ensued for over a decade, the staggering death toll continued to climb into the hundreds of millions. With no end in sight, and lacking the resources to end the conflict decisively, the Imperial forces blockaded the system, to contain the sessionist technocracy forces. From the outer dark, an unknown Imperial force soon arrived, unheralded and unlooked for - the mysterious and previously unknown Space Marine Chapter, the Shadow Talons. With the arrival of such a fierce force, the tide of the entire conflict was about to shift in the Imperium's favour. Without preamble, the Shadow Talons officially entered the conflict during the Siege of Metis, which was under siege by both the Blades of the Lion and the Tempest Knights Chapters. Launching an all-out assault on the forge world's capital city, launching a Vanguard Strike force deep into the bowels of capital city's primary forge. Once they reached their intended target, the forge's main reactors, and then in an act of pure malice, they planted melta charges. In a series of coordinated explosions, the Shadow Talons caused a catastrophic chain reaction, which resulted in significant damage to the capital. The Siege of Meratis was effectively ended, and though the cost was high, it was nothing compared to the lives that would've been lost had the siege been protracted. Following the end of this conflict, the Shadow Talons would continue prosecuting this campaign, reaping a huge tally in enemy lives and establishing a fell reputation as harbingers of death. The Dimantine Crusades (201-320.M33) During their many sojourns across the galaxy, individual companies of Shadows Talons will deploy away from the main bulk of the Chapter, often times for decades or even centuries. Specialising in guerrilla warfare, the Shadow Talons primarily operate deep behind enemy lines in order to pinpoint key enemy positions and coordinate precisely timed lightning assaults. Performing such operations is a near suicidal prospect, at best, for most military forces of the Imperium. But for those Chapters that descend from the lineage of the Ravenlord, they seem to excel in such hazardous and deadly 'Zone Mortalis' environments. But for all their skills, fate is a fickle mistress, and the tide of battle can turn at a moment's notice. During such times, the Shadow Talons' extensive battle records have recorded the appearance of mysterious Astartes clad in sable and deep blue, appearing unbidden when all hope seemed lost, bringing forth retribution to the Imperium's foes, and then just as suddenly, vanishing back into the shadows. There are many corroborated accounts down the millennia, of the intervention of these mysterious Astartes saving their fellow warriors from imminent disaster, and then vanishing once their bloody work is completed. For several centuries, the Shadow Talons did not know who these mysterious 'saviours' were. Their identity was only revealed through sheer happenstance, during the century-long Dimantine Crusades in the early centuries of M33. When the Dimantine Sector fell under the influence of the vile Plague God Nurgle and declared their independence from the Imperium, the High Lords of Terra were uncharacteristically quick to respond to the growing threat. Several Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, renowned for their brutality, which included the Blood Vultures, Imperius Ravagers and Marauding Eagles, answered the call to arms when the Imperium launched a Crusade to retake the sector. The Shadow Talons were one among many of the Chapters to answer the call, as were their elder cousins - the Void Ravens. The latter Chapter, which was usually taciturn and highly independent, in an uncharacteristic move openly worked alongside other military forces of the Imperium. They also shared their vital intelligence and data. Upon their first meeting, the Void Ravens introduced themselves to their fellow Scions of Corax, with a familiarity that the Shadow Talons, at first, found unsettling. But after conferring with their fellow Astartes in a private council of war, there was no doubt as to the identity of these sable and deep blue-clad Astartes. Grateful for their assistance over several centuries, the Shadow Talons agreed to fight alongside the Void Ravens, eager to prove to their elder kin of their fighting prowess. Though they believed the sector was lost beyond hope, both Chapters fought for over century during the entire duration of the Crusade, despite suffering horrendous casualties. Thanks in no small part to the great assistance from the Void Ravens, the Imperial Crusade finally gained momentum. Both Scions of Corax Chapters saw the Crusade to its final, bloody conclusion, during the epic final battle on Arkidia Secundus. The Void Ravens earned great renown for themselves for their bold actions and tenacity in the face of overwhelming odds, earning the begrudging respect of the proud Shadow Talons. Since that long-ago campaign, they have come to regard the Void Ravens as bond-brothers, and will willingly answer the call to war should the occasion ever arise. Chapter Organization Specialist Ranks & Formations *'Dark Fury Assault Squads' - The Dark Fury Assault Squads were utilised by the Raven Guard Legion to conduct focused decapitation strikes upon specific, pre-designated enemy leaders against the backdrop of the carnage of battle. The Shadow Talons have continued the traditions of these specialized squads within their ranks. Far from subtle assassins striking unseen from the shadows, the Dark Fury ascend into the very midst of the battlefield, equipped with vicious Lightning Claws fashioned after those carried by their Primarch Corax. These squads are often deployed from the holds of specialised transport vessels such as the Darkwing Pattern Storm Eagle Gunships or the open frame Whispercutters, leaping from great heights to descend upon silenced retro thrusters of their Jump Packs directly onto the heads of their unsuspecting target. Their squad leaders, known as the Choosers of the Slain for good reason, engage the target while the warriors cut down any retainers who dared attempt to intervene. The result of a successful decapitation strike causes utter confusion in the ranks of the foe, and the complete breakdown of the enemy's chain of command. Officer Ranks Specialist Formations Chapter Gene-Seed Many of the flaws of their predecessor Chapter continue to haunt the Shadow Talons. Like their Progenitors, the Battle-Brothers of the Shadow Talons Chapter gradually attain an ever paler skin tone as they age. After just a few standard centuries of service, some have skin that is very nearly translucent. At the same time, their hair colour darkens, so that the Chapter's Veterans are easily identified by their raven black hair and pale complexions. Again, like their genetic forebears, the Talons also lack a functional Mucranoid implant. However, they do have a fully functional Betcher's Gland. It is unclear if this organ was somehow recovered by the Shadow Talons or if their Founding occurred prior to the Raven Guard Chapter losing that organ from their standard array of Astartes organ implants. Primarch's Curse: Lure of the Shadows Like their Progenitors, the Shadow Talons also suffer from certain genetic deficiencies. The Shadow Talon's demeanour heavily reflects their combat doctrine. Generally reserved, Shadow Talons stay in the shadows until the right time to speak. When they do pitch in they tend to be very recalcitrant and terse, often condemning the more direct tactics of their fellow Chapters. As they become unstable, they begin to mimic the sullen nature of their Primarch before his mysterious disappearance. This usually occurs in three stages: *'Level 1' - The Battle-Brother is used to working in his small Raven Guard strike team, and finds the direct tactics used by other Chapters to be brutish and ineffective. When commanded into a direct attack that he finds foolhardy, the Battle-Brother is resistant, almost to the level of disobedience. *'Level 2' - Becoming increasingly intractable, the Battle-Brother is quiet and brooding. In mission briefings he stays in the shadows, only speaking when absolutely necessary. For example, the fellow members of a Deathwatch Kill-Team would feel uneasy around the moody Battle-Brother, tending to avoid him when possible. *'Level 3' - The Battle-Brother despises the tactics of his fellow Battle-Brothers, knowing that his more intelligent approach is the best way to victory. Chapter Combat Doctrine Like their parent Chapter, the Raven Guard, the Shadow Talons generally follows the dictates of the Codex Astartes, though there are a few differences in how it chooses to carry out tactical deployments. The Chapter specialises in guerrilla tactics behind enemy lines, using precisely coordinated attacks and refraining from frontal assaults or protracted attrition warfare. As they prepare to engage their opponents, these Space Marines are always careful to identify all of their assets and utilise them to the fullest means possible. These often include assets that are not identified within the constraints of the Codex Astartes. Even when operating well within the strictures of that tome, these Battle-Brothers may choose to take measures that others might consider dishonourable. This Chapter is known for hitting weak points in the enemy defences, performing lightning strikes upon locations of tactical importance, in order to cripple the enemy. The Chapter also relies heavily on their Scout Marines for pinpointing enemy positions and for reconnaissance to identify good drop sites for the rest of the Chapter's deployed forces. Companies of the Shadows Talons and their captains are fiercely independent from one another and it is rare for the Chapter to deploy as a whole. Al the Shadow Talons companies often operate autonomously from one another. This behaviour leads some Imperial observers to question the tactical utility of the Chapter, but in fact this method of operation displays the extraordinary discipline of the Shadow Talon's captains and the trust that the Chapter places in them. Chapter Recruitment Even though Cymmeria is the Shadow Talons' home world, it is not the only planet from which they actively recruit. The Talons established the practice of recruiting on many worlds in the Halo Stars on the borders between the Segmentum Pacificus and the Segmentum Obscurus. The Chapter annually recruits from the surrounding system for potential Aspirants to bring back to Cymmeria and are forced to fight to the death to prove their worth. Those initiates who survive are then subjected to intensive hypno-conditioning and other harsh procedures designed to strip away any past loyalty, and replacing it with the will and attitudes of the Shadow Talons Chapter. As masters of stealth, infiltration and sabotage, the Shadow Talons' Neophytes are trained by the finest Shadow Masters of the Chapter. Despite their transhuman-enhanced physiology and their cumbersome armour, they are taught to move with silence and invisibility, shifting from one pool of darkness to another within the shadows. This art of silent and stealthy movement particular to the Chapter is known as wraith-slipping. Shadow Talons' Neophytes are taught this art in the labyrinths of the fortress-monastery, The Raven's Eye. They learn how to muffle the noise they make, first with rags and packed earth, then with acoustic dampeners and pure skill at movement. They later use these techniques to baffle the sounds created by their own power armour, in what are known as the secret rites of silence, as every Shadow Talon must have mastered these abilities once they become full Initiates of the Chapter. Each Talon warrior moves silently in his own way, and it is each warrior's understanding of the empty spaces between sounds that allows them to occupy them. Every Shadow Talon who practices the arts of wraith-slipping tests themselves, for without testing, the ability to wraith-slip begins to erode. Only by becoming one with the shadows can a warrior move through them without revealing himself. Only by being hunted can he reach that place within himself that allows the wraith-slip to become perfect camouflage. Such protection is not infallible, and no member of the Chapter is ever truly invisible, but veteran Shadow Talon Astartes, such as the Shadow Captains, possess such an affinity for the dark that they might as well be. Chapter Beliefs As a Chapter the Shadow Talons have a remarkably grim determination to survive, and one of the Chapter's hallmarks is the ability to adapt to changing circumstances and respond swiftly to the fortunes (or misfortunes) of war. The Talons manifest the ability to change their tactics and withdraw to fight again where more prideful Chapters would perhaps chose to stand and die. The Talons value the art of concealment, and utilise secrecy and surprise as paramount weapons in their arsenal. As a result they have always cultivated in themselves an ability to see clearly through the fog of war and strike at the hidden heart of the enemy, where they can inflict the most damage and achieve their objectives. The Chapter's Battle-Brothers are trained in a variety of ways that are remarkably inconsistent with most other Space Marine Chapters. Perhaps most critical of these changes is their attitude towards the Codex. The Shadow Talons consider the Codex Astartes to be a critical guide to strategy and tactics. They do not, however, consider that its words must be obeyed without question. The Shadow Talons do not venerate the Emperor with the fervour or zeal of many other Astartes Chapters, viewing him as a distant figure, the master of the galaxy and the founder of the Imperium, but little more. Notable Shadow Talons *'Shade Lord Phobetor Corvinus' - Phobetor Corvinus is the current Shade Lord (Chapter Master) of the Shadow Talons Chapter. Corvinus is a fearsome, iron-hearted warrior with few equals. His honourific, the "Shadowdancer," is well founded. Blending in with the surrounding shadows, Corvinus remains unseen and unheard, until just the right moment. Then without warning, he strikes like a thunderbolt, his form a blur of motion as he carves his foes to bloody ruin with his pair of artificer-wrought lightning claws without hesitation or remorse before disappearing into the shadows once more. Little is known of the mysterious and shadowy Chapter Master of the Shadow Talons, save that he is rumoured to have been recruited from somewhere within the Ghoul Stars on a world called Nyx Primus, a savage and night-shrouded death world. His murder-honed skills as well as his innate skills in infiltration and 'wraith-slipping', saw him rise rapidly within the ranks of the Shadow Talons Chapter. Though Corvinus is hardly the most charismatic leader within the Shadow Talons' long history, his authority is absolute, and he remains a highly effective commander who is deeply respected by the Astartes who follow him. Chapter Relics *'Marksman Combat Sight' - As part of their exceptional marksman training, the Shadow Talons stationed in the Jericho Reach have developed a number of combat sights for use with their weapons, incorporating various aspects of standard Imperial sights but enhanced and improved by the skills of the Chapter's Techmarines. A Talons Battle-Brother may possess a Combat Sight specially developed for his own needs, one he will have trained with and adjusted to his own unique abilities. A Combat Sight has been specially configured for its user and will only grant its full effects to the Battle-Brother it was intended for, its size, shape, and focus matching that Battle-Brother's own physiology and marksman style. Chapter Fleet The Chapter fleet of the Shadow Talons is known to contain the following starships: *''Lapis Corvus'' ("Stone Crow" - Unknown Class Battleship) - Flagship of the Shadow Talons' Fleet. *''Bellum Philo'' ("War Claw" - Battle-Barge) - *''Alas Mortem'' ("Wings of Death" - Battle-Barge) - *''Nigrum Praesidio'' ("Black Guard" - Battle-Barge) - *''Philos Regni Ira'' ("Claws of Wrath" - Grand Cruiser) - *''Tenebrae Aquila'' ("Dark Eagle" - Strike Cruiser) - Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Shadow Talons Chapter primarily wears black-coloured power armour with the trim of their shoulder pauldrons being painted a stark white colour. The open-faced white coloured squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder pauldron (Tatical, Devastator, Assault of Veteran) denotes which type of squad the Astartes serves in. A small white Gothic numeral on the inset of the right shoulder pauldron indicates squad number. Instead of utilising the Codex-proscribed colours or numerals that are commonly displayed on an individual battle-brother's power armour, the Shadow Talons instead display a unique heraldic device on the right poleyn (knee guard) or upper portion of the right greave which designates company number. Some Shadow Talons' Force Commanders or high-ranking Veteran officers and Sergeants often have all-white shoulder pauldrons as well as helmets. Sometimes the entirety of the armour protecting their arms is painted all-white as well. Shadow Talons Helm Markings Helm markings are used to facilitate the quick identification of key individuals in the chain of command during the anarchy of war. They serve as vital back-up should more sophisticated power armour systems be rendered inoperative by battle damage. Chapter Badge The Shadow Talons' Chapter badge is a large stylised, white coloured raven, its wings volant (wings adorsed and elevated), facing forwards towards the enemy. This central symbol is centered upon a field of deepest black. Allies Corvus Legion The Corvus Legion are fellow Scions of the Ravenlord, created during the Unknown Founding, however, extant records indicate they might have been created as early as the 32nd Millennium. Like their fellow Raven Guard Successor Chapters, they too, are renowned as cunning and patient hunters, adept at biding their time until the opportune moment to strike as at hand, and then attack with overwhelming force that leaves their foes with no chance of resisting. The Corvus Legion have continuously served the Emperor with a cold, calculating and even intellectual temperament as well as possessing superb infiltration skills and furious close-quarters engagement, as the foes of Mankind are destroyed in a flurry of crackling lightning claws and the bark of bolters. On several occasions down the long millennia, the Shadow Talons have had the opportunity to work alongside this brother Chapter, waging war alongside them like deadly assassins, delivering the killing shot or blow at the moment of their choosing and achieving great victories on behalf of the Imperium. Night Ravens Almost from their inception, the Night Ravens formed a strong bond with their elder cousin Chapter, who admired their younger brethren for their tenacity and ability to persevere in the face of great adversity. The Night Ravens were one of several Chapters created during the mysterious and oft-maligned 21st Founding, the so-called 'Cursed Founding'. Shunned by many of their fellow Adeptus Astartes Chapters, due to the questionable auspices in which they were created, the Night Ravens were often forced to work unaided and alone. As Scions of Corax, this young Chapter found themselves well-suited to long-term isolation, as they often found themselves deployed deep behind enemy lines. Stalking the outer dark, the Night Ravens would launch swift surgical strikes without warning, catching their enemies unaware and utterly annihilating them in one fell swoop. Utilising the inherent traits of their genetic lineage, the Night Ravens quickly forged a reputation for melding stealth and guile with vigilance, swiftness and adaptability. Unfortunately, like many Chapters created during this Founding, they too, developed unexpected genetic idiosyncrasies which almost saw their Chapter go extinct in the span of mere decades of existence. Despite their genetic curse, the Night Ravens have continued to stalk the darkness, bringing the light of the Emperor to the enemies of Mankind. Being of the same demeanour, these two brother Chapters of the Ravenlord have found it to be mutually beneficial to serve alongside the other, and on several occasions down the long millennia, have fought and died by each other's side in several notable campaigns. Taking vows of everlasting brotherhood, each haas sworn to answer the call to war, should the need arise - an oath both are more than willing to fulfill. Shadow Warriors The Shadow Warriors are a brutal and fearsome 24th Founding Successor Chapter descended from the lineage of Corvus Corax. They are one of the few Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes that the Shadow Talons have willingly fought alongside. Both Chapters utilise similar combat doctrine - as masters of guerrilla warfare, both these Scions of the Ravenlord combine vicious assaults with cunning tactics. Exploiting their foe's most vulnerable points, they strike the enemy in a lightning assault, finally finishing them off with brutal efficiency. Though they have fought only on a handful occasions down the millennia, these ferocious Astartes have earned the respect of their elder kin. Void Ravens Often bonds of brotherhood are forged in the heat of battle. Nowhere is this more true than the unbreakable bonds of alliance forged between the Shadow Talons and their elder cousin-Chapter, the 3rd Founding Void Ravens. Since the first few decades, following their Chapter's inception, small Shadow Talons strike forces have reported to their Chapter command of mysterious sable and deep blue-clad Astartes intervening at the most auspicious times, when the tides of fate had seemingly taken a turn for the worst, and all hope was lost. These mysterious Astartes would strike from the shadows like avenging wraiths, killing their foes in a flurry of blades and lightning claws, and then disappearing just as quickly as they had arrived, leaving no sign of their passing. Despite their best efforts, the Shadow Talons could not identify their saviours that had intervened on their behalf, time-and-again, throughout their history. It wasn't until the Dimantine Crusade in the early centuries of M33, when the identify of the Shadow Talons' saviours were finally identified, in the form of their elder Scions of the Ravenlord - the Void Ravens. The two Chapters fought a long and glorious campaign together, and thanks in no small part to the Void Ravens efforts, the Imperial forces emerged victorious over the Forces of Chaos. The two Chapters found themselves of like-mind and temperament, and forged unbreakable blood-bonds that would forever after tie the two Chapters in eternal brotherhood. Since that long-ago campaign, the Shadow Talons have come to regard the Void Ravens as bond-brothers, and will willingly answer the call to war should the occasion ever arise. Winds of Fury The Winds of Fury are a mysterious and aloof Raven Guard Successor Chapter created during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding. Highly proficient in the shadow arts of stealth and guerilla warfare, this Chapter is known for their fierce independence and refusal to work alongside other Imperial military forces, except for those who earn their respect. Surprisingly, the Shadow Talons are one of the few chapters that is viewed with great respect and is perfectly honored by the Winds of Fury. The Winds of Fury began to recognize this vaunted chapter during the Purging of Nwa'dar, which was fought against both the Bad Moonz Orks and Tau Forces of So'dar Sept. To venerate such allies, sometimes the officers of the Shadow Talons will visit the Winds of Fury's Chapter homeworld of Ryunkai. A Shadow Master of their Chapter will greet their honoured guests with a traditional silent ceremony and a gift of power katana. These two Chapters have formed bonds of brotherhood and everlasting friendship during several notable campaigns, and remain staunch allies of one another. Enemies Notable Quotes By the Shadow Talons About the Shadow Talons Gallery File:Shadow_Talons_Cpt.png|Veteran Captain of the Shadow Talons with Terminator Honours File:Shadow_Talon_Mk_IV_Armor_Veteran.png|Veteran Sergeant of the Shadow Talons File:Shadow_Talon_Vet_Sgt.png|Veteran Sergeant Sniper Note: No visible company or squad markings except specialty unit symbol File:ST_DevastorII.png|A Shadow Talons Devastator Veteran Marine of the 9th Company, 8th Devastator Squad File:Shadow_Talon_Apothcary.png|Apothecary of the Shadow Talon's 7th Company File:Shadow_Talons_Dark_Fury.png|Veteran Shadow Talon of a Dark Fury Assault Squad Category:Imperium Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:4th Founding